ADAS was developed to improve the comfort, efficiency, safety and overall satisfaction of driving. Examples of these advanced driver assistance systems include adaptive headlight aiming, adaptive cruise control, lane departure warning and control, curve warning, speed limit notification, hazard warning, predictive cruise control, adaptive shift control, as well as others. Some of these advanced driver assistance systems use a variety of sensor mechanisms in the vehicle to determine the current state of the vehicle and the current state of the roadway in front of the vehicle. These sensor mechanisms may include radar, infrared, ultrasonic and vision-oriented sensors, such as digital video cameras and light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems.
Some advanced driver assistance systems also use digital map data. These systems are sometimes referred to as map-enhanced ADAS. The digital map data can be used in advanced driver assistance systems to provide information about the road network, road geometry, road conditions and other items associated with the road and terrain around the vehicle. Unlike some sensors, the digital map data is not affected by environmental conditions, such as fog, rain, or snow. In addition, the digital map data can provide useful information that cannot reliably be provided by sensors, such as curvature, grade, bank, speed limits that are not indicated by signage, lane restrictions, and so on. Further, digital map data can provide a predictive capability well beyond the range of sensors or even beyond the driver's vision to determine the road ahead of the vehicle, around corners, over hills or beyond obstructions. Accordingly, the digital map data can be a useful addition for some advanced driver assistance systems.
The map-enhanced advanced driver assistance systems commonly use data from a geographic database associated with a navigation system in a vehicle. The navigation system database contains data that represents the road network in the region, such as the locations (geographic coordinates, including altitude) of roads and intersections, road names, speed limits along roads, turn restrictions at intersections, addresses or address ranges along roads, the number of lanes for each road, lane width, lane markings, functional classes of roads, the locations of medians, and so on. The navigation system database may also contain information about other geographic features, such as bodies of water, parks, administrative areas (including municipal, state, and country boundaries), and locations of points of interest, such as businesses, hospitals, police stations, and so on.
The digital map data that is utilized by map-enhanced ADAS generally represents a road network with a link geometry including a plurality of polylines. Although a polyline link geometry may be useful with respect to a map system, some ADAS may be developed that prefer the data representative of a road network to be provided in another form, such as a clothoid road geometry. In this regard, clothoids are utilized in conjunction with road design and a clothoid-based road geometry may be utilized for map displays and to support ADAS capabilities. However, many challenges exist in regards to creating a clothoid road geometry from the polyline link road geometries currently utilized by map displays and ADAS.